Thank you, Leonard
by coffeestar
Summary: When Jim sees himself forced to spend some time with Spock, he has no idea how this will change their lives.


**Title: Thank you, Leonard.**

**Pairing/Characters:** Kirk/Spock, McCoy.

**Relationship:** Pre-slash, slash.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Verse:** XI.

**Beta:** The lovely **3988akasha**over LJ. Thanks a bunch, you're awesome.

**A/N:** I've never written for this fandom before, so feel free to drop tips and suggestions.

* * *

><p>'Spock, are you all right?' Jim asked, hand on the Vulcan's shoulder.<p>

'Negative, Captain.'

'What's wrong with you?' Nervousness colored Jim's voice.

'I do not know.'

'Well that's new,' Jim said eyes wide. With a glance at Spock's face, he could see Spock was just as shocked. 'Come on; let's get you to sick bay.'

'No, Sir.' Spock paused, trying to regain control and clarified. 'My quarters are closer, I rather go there.'

'All right, let's go there, then. Come on.'

He put a steadying hand on Spock's waist. When Spock rested his hand on Jim's shoulder. Jim couldn't help but notice, how hot Spock's hand was. While Spock was a lot heavier than Jim imagined, it was nothing he couldn't manage.

The walk from the rec room to Spock's quarters wasn't very long, but still, they were seen by a number of crew members, a few of them looked sideways at them. Spock was always a quiet creature, his posture always calm and his face serene. Seeing Spock leaning heavily against the Captain, a person not that close to him, was a pretty curious scene.

By the time they'd reached Spock's quarters, Jim had decided that as soon as Spock was in bed, he would fetch Bones. Bones would know what to do, Jim hoped.

The door swooshed closed behind them. Spock lacked control of his legs, his body almost dead weight in Jim's arms. He managed to drag Spock to the bed, knocking his knee against the night table in the process. Spock looked at his expression of pain and started to laugh.

'Spock?' Jim hiss in pain. 'Are you laughing at me?'

'I apologize,' he answered, straightening himself.

On anyone else, Spock's expression would look like he was suppressing a laugh. But, it was Spock.

'Fine, whatever,' Jim soon forgot his pain when he remembered why they were in Spock's room. If Spock's loss of control and composure wasn't enough, the Vulcan was laughing now. That was just great, Jim thought.

Something was definitely wrong.

'Come on,' Jim said maneuvering Spock towards the bed.

The Vulcan showed no signs of protest and gladly obliged Jim's prodding. When Spock sat on the bed, he reflexively put a hand in his forehead, closing his eyes.

'Are you ok?' Jim asked concerned.

'I am functional, Captain, though my vision was impaired.' Spock answered and added assuredly 'You should not worry, Captain. My eyesight is completely normal now.'

Once again: odd.

That was the only thing Jim could think. Spock trying to reassure him and now he was looking strangely at Jim. Jim never really paid attention to Spock's eyes; they were constantly cold and distant, always unemotional. Just like a normal Vulcan. But now there was warmth in those eyes, warmth that Jim couldn't recognize, couldn't translate. He'd never seen Spock look at him that way.

At the same time, Jim recognized something in Spock's eyes, something he had seen it in his own eyes many times. It was a mixture of torpor and haziness. Could it be possible that Spock was drunk? Or even drugged? Jim had seen the others trying to get Spock to drink some alcohol and Spock politely refused everything saying that his metabolism was too accelerated to process alcohol and receive the same pleasurable sensation that humans felt when consuming it.

'Spock,' Jim asked dropping to his knees next to the bed, so he could be at eyelevel with Spock. 'Did you drink something?'

'Just tea at dinner,' Spock informed. 'May I ask why the query?'

'Because you're behaving like you're drunk.'

'That is not possible, Captain. My body cannot become ina… ine… inebriated from the intake of alcohol.' Spock finished, confused at his own stuttering.

'Something's clearly wrong, Spock. I've never seen you act this way,' Jim began, 'you couldn't walk straight, you're having problems remembering words, and you were laughing just a few moments ago.'

'There's no logic in what you are saying.' Spock said,

His voice was stoically Vulcan, but the warmth was back in Spock's eyes. Jim couldn't help but to feel drowned into those.

'All right, you lay there,' Jim ordered.

Jim stood and put a hand on Spock's shoulder forcing the Vulcan to lie on the bed. His head was not near the pillows, but Spock didn't seem to mind. He closed his eyes and Jim decided that it was his cue.

'I'm gonna get Bones to check on you.'

Jim cast another look at Spock's figure on the bed. Perhaps it was one of those things Spock just needed to sleep off. But the thought that it could be something else, worried the hell out of Jim, more than he wished. Jim made his way towards the door decided to go after Bones. If there was a person that could fix this, it was Bones.

'Jim.'

Spock's muffled voice stopped Jim immediately. Spock rarely used his first name, usually only in when they were in danger or when he need to call Jim's immediate attention. The latter seemed to be the case now, but there was something completely new in Spock's voice, the intonation sounded like a plea.

'I lack the know… knowl… I do not know what is happening with my body,' he said, same pleading intonation. 'But your presence seems to bring me comfort.'

Jim didn't understand what Spock was trying to say. Was Spock scared? Did he really want Jim's company? Now, Jim knew there was something REALLY wrong with Spock. During the last few months, Jim noticed things between them were changing, they were getting closer, but nothing in Spock's behavior or eyes, told Jim they that long-time epic friendship that the other Spock referred to, was close to happening. Yes, they had stopped arguing with each other, but their relationship status, if you could label it that way, was no different than that of work colleagues.

'I need to get Bones to check on you, Spock.' Jim said, walking back towards the bed.

Spock's eyes were opened and lingered on Jim. When he got closer, Spock raised his head as if he was trying to get a better look at Jim. Jim didn't know how to act, that look was back.

'The Doctor and I are not on amicable terms,' Spock hesitated. 'I believe it would be wiser to contact him another time.'

'What happened?' Jim asked.

He knelt again at Spock's feet, carefully took one of Spock's feet and removed the shoe.

'My memory seems to be faltering,' Spock said as Jim removed the other shoe. 'We had an argument about a vaccine, this morning.'

'Oh, yeah, the vaccine.'

Jim remembered that Bones had forced the entire crew to take the vaccine earlier.

'Perhaps your body is having a reaction because of the vaccine.' Jim tried.

'That is a logical assum… assumpt.' Spock said slowly moving and resting his back against the bed's headboard.

'Assumption.' Jim finished for him. It was slightly painful to see Spock struggling to remember words.

'I refused to take the vaccine,' Spock said, his head now resting against the headboard. 'And the Doctor forced the vaccine in me.'

'Bones can be very persuasive.'

'Listening to me would be wiser, but he refused vehemently.'

Spock seemed very pleased to be able to finish his sentence. Jim smiled lightly.

Spock and Bones were constantly in disagreement, he couldn't remember about this morning specifically, but it seemed to do good for both of them to argue. Spock proving his solutions were the most logical ones and Bones proving that sometimes logic wouldn't apply to a certain situation. Jim couldn't deny it was annoying, but most of the times it was amusing as hell.

'All right,' Jim said, 'I'll call Bones over the communicator and ask him if what's happening with you it is indeed a reaction to the vaccine.'

'Don't…'

'No, I won't leave you, Spock.'

Jim assured him a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. As he walked towards the comm, a million things passed through his mind. His plans for a considerably calm night just relaxing were gone. Spock was not even remotely in his plans.

But somehow Spock needing him and admitting it so freely was very comforting. Jim loved feeling needed; he just didn't think that he would be needed by Spock. Also, Jim wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed being needed by the cold Vulcan.

Once he reached the communicator, he pressed the button and waited.

'Come on, Bones. Pick up.' His foot tapped impatiently against the floor.

'_What is it?'_ the lazy southern drawled accent over the comm.

'Bones, I need your help!'

'_Jim? Is that you?'_ He paused for a second and added confused. _'Isn't this Spock's line?'_

'Yeah, it is.'

'_What are you doing there?' _

'Bones, I just want to—'

'_Good God, Jim. Don't tell me you're sleeping with Spock? Oh!' _

'No, Bones, that's not it. I—'

'_Has he forced you to do anything?'_ Bones' voice broke a bit. _'Did he hurt you?'_

'BONES!' Jim screamed, that seemed the only way to get Bones' attention.

'_Ok, spill the beans.'_

'Spock and I were at the rec room –'

'_Oh, God!' _

'Hey, listen. This is important.' Jim waited a moment to ensure he would have no more interruptions he continued. 'When we were leaving the rec room, Spock started acting strange. He lost balance, his vision blurred and,' Jim looked at Spock on the bed, and he whispered. 'And I think he's having problems controlling his emotions.'

'_Really? But that's great news!' _McCoy seemed genuinely happy.

'I'm not kidding, Bones. This is scary, there's something wrong.'

'_Want me to come over?'_ Concern prickled through the southern accent now.

'No, he said you guys had a fight over that vaccine thing?'

'_Oh yeah.'_ Bones said, concern totally gone. _'He's probably having a reaction. Some compounds of the vaccine were toxic for Vulcans.'_

'What?' Jim roared through the comm. unit. 'Why don't you tell me what REALLY happened, Bones.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 hours ago.<strong>_

'_Spock, you finally decided to show up to take your vaccine.' McCoy __grumbled. 'I was getting the impression that I would have to go down the lab and drag you here.'_

'_Doctor. I appreciate your concern about my health. However, I must decline the vaccine.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_There are some compounds in the vaccine's formula that the reactions, if ingested by a Vulcan, are unknown.'_

'_Look, Spock. You often forget you're half-human as well. And none of the humans that took the vaccine, showed any negative reactions.' _

'_Either way, Doctor. Since the vaccine is only a prophylactic measure, I will submit myself to the vaccine once it's completely tested in Vulcanoids beings.'_

'_Look, Starfleet ordered us to vaccine everybody in this ship,' McCoy glared at him. 'And you won't be an exception.' _

'_I see no reason to continue this discussion, Doctor.' Spock replied coolly. 'I will resume my work and when you have the conclusion of the aforementioned tests, I'll submit myself to your care' _

_Preparing to leave the sickbay, Spock turned his back to McCoy. _

_It all happened in a fraction of a second, if McCoy were able to see himself in action, he would be damn proud of himself and his skills. Spock hadn't taken two steps when McCoy quickly stabbed the hypo into his neck. _

_By the time__ Spock reacted, the liquid had been injected._

'_Doctor,' Spock said, face blank, but there was a hit of anger in his eyes. 'I am your superior officer; your actions will have consequences.'_

'_Trust me Spock,' McCoy matched the Vulcan's tone. 'As CMO, it is my duty to have you vaccinated.' He paused. 'You'll thank me for this.' _

_Before Spock could answer, McCoy stormed out of the sickbay, leaving the Vulcan alone there._

* * *

><p>'You did WHAT?' Jim was really pissed. 'You injected him the vaccine anyway? Are you crazy?'<p>

'_Jim, calm down.'_ Bones voice was really calm. _'After I left, I contacted a Starfleet doctor that's a specialist in Vulcan physiology. He told me that the vaccine was harmless for Vulcans, but some of the compounds could cause…discomfort.'_

Jim released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

'But couldn't you have done this BEFORE applying the vaccine in Spock?' Jim asked angrily. 'Bones, we could face big problems with Starfleet if Spock had gone to the authorities.'

'_Jim,'_ McCoy was getting annoyed _'You know how much he likes to piss me off. I was just doing my job.'_ He took a breath and continued. _'But don't you worry; he'll be the cold-blooded hobgoblin we all know in the morning. Just let him sleep it off.'_

'All right, all right,' Jim agreed and glanced back at Spock. Who was looking curiously at his own hands.

'The thing is, he doesn't want me to leave. And I'm getting uncomfortable with this emotional Spock.' Jim whispered.

'_I'll prescribe something for him to drink, Jim.'_ Bone's voice was all Doctor-McCoy again. _'Check his replicator in a minute. Make sure he drinks everything and I guarantee you'll have a sleepy and docile Vulcan there.'_

'Ok, thanks Bones.'

'_Sure.'_

'Kirk out.'

Jim waited the said minute and when he checked the replicator there was a small mug there, filled with a hot liquid. He grabbed the mug in his hands carefully and inhaled. The scent was very good and it probably tasted good as well, Jim resisted the urge to take a sip.

'Here,' he said handing the mug to Spock. 'Careful, it's hot.'

'What's this?' Spock asked absently, way too absently to the old Spock.

'I don't know, but Bones said that it'll calm you and help you sleep.' Jim noticed the worry in Spock's eyes. 'Don't worry, Spock. He said you'll be your old self in the morning.'

'If I could express one emotion, I would say I am relieved, Captain.' Spock said taking a sip of the hot liquid. 'I appreciate what you have done for my health.'

And now there was gratitude in those eyes. And for a moment, just for a moment, Jim decided that he really liked this Spock.

'Is it good?' Jim asked, trying to avoid Spock's eyes.

'It contains a large amount of sugar, but it is tolerable.'

'Good.' Jim let a relieved breath. 'I guess it would be better to get you out of this shirt, the undershirt would be more comfortable for sleeping.'

Spock just nodded, and when the Vulcan placed the mug on the night table, Jim helped him out of the uniform shirt. When Jim gently touched Spock's skin, it was impossible not to notice how Spock's body emanated heat. He wondered if his body was always like this. Of course he remembered how hot Spock's hand was when Spock almost strangled him in front of the crew. But now Jim wondered if Spock's whole body was this hot.

Jim folded the shirt and placed it over the nearest chair. Spock looked completely disheveled without the shirt, his undershirt tight in the right places and it didn't seem to bother him. Jim guessed he should be fine sleeping in that.

'Are you feeling better, Spock?' Jim asked.

'My senses are still lethargic and my lips are numb,' he paused closing his mouth and then continued 'but I suspect my body will fall asleep soon. I shall indeed feel better in the morning.'

'That's good.' Jim said, feeling the urge to touch Spock's skin and see if he had a fever, though he didn't know if Vulcans had fever. 'Do you want me to contact Bones on the numb lips thing?'

'There is no need.'

Spock closed his eyes and leaned against the pillows. Jim observed for a few seconds, Spock always had a peaceful calmness when he was awake, but the innocence that sleepy Spock showed, made Jim's gut twist. Jim knew Spock was just as young as he was and had lost just as much as he had. He looked so vulnerable like this.

Thinking Spock had finally fallen asleep, Jim walked towards the door. He was going to go to Bones, and just to be sure Spock would be fine. He was the Captain, the crew's health, and especially the ship's First Officer that happened to be the Chief Science Officer's health was his responsibility.

'Jim,' he heard Spock call.

Jim stopped in his tracks. There was that was that pleading tone again; maybe Spock was feeling worse than he had said.

'What is it, Spock?' Jim was by Spock's bedside faster than he would admit was normal.

'I do not wish to be alone.' That was a hell of a confession; Jim was taken by surprise.

Spock didn't want to be alone, that was fine, but Spock wishing his company of all the people in the ship was a little odd, especially by Spock's standards.

'Please,' Spock pleaded.

He gently grabbed Jim's hand. Once again, Jim was taken by surprise. Spock wasn't a tactile person, quite the contrary.

'Would you like me to call Uhura?' Jim had already decided to stay, but he had to ask.

'Lieutenant Uhura and I terminated our relationship.'

Jim immediately regretted the question, when Spock let go of his hand, the warmness lost.

Jim wanted to know why they had broken up; Jim also wanted to know why nobody had told him. Bones probably knew, and the bridge crew probably knew it as well, except him apparently. Why had nobody told him then? Why did he care anyway? He shook those thoughts away.

'I'll stay with you, Spock.' Jim answered softly and sat on the chair near the bed. He sat on Spock's uniform shirt, but he didn't care. Maybe he could mock Spock about this later.

'I appreciate that,' Spock said calmly and leaning against the headboard again, his eyes sleepy, but there was a mixture of gratitude and loneliness in them. Jim felt the compassion from look in those eyes.

Spock was a lonely creature, everybody knew it. But there was no one to blame, but Spock. Vulcans were private creatures and coped well by themselves. But Jim and everybody else seemed to forget that Spock was also half-human. He might be a 100% Vulcan on the outside, but there was a part of him on the inside, a human part that probably needed contact with others, but the Vulcan part would never allow it.

'Do you want to do something?' Jim asked tentatively when the look in Spock's eyes was beginning to be too much to bear. 'Maybe play some chess.'

'That would be agreeable, but my logic is still impaired.'

Spock diverted his eyes.

Embarrassment.

'Maybe when my concentration levels are optimal once more.'

Resignation.

No matter what the vaccine did to his body, Spock was letting his emotions out. He still spoke like a Vulcan, voice cool and calm, but his eyes were all turmoil.

'Maybe another day,' Jim promised.

'Jim.'

Spock lurched forward on the bed putting him closer to Jim.

'I must say something to you and I hope you do not take it badly, given my weakened state.'

'Wow,' Jim didn't see that coming and kicked himself mentally for voicing his chock. 'What is it, Spock? You can say anything to me.' He added calmly.

'I am aware that during our first encounter at the Academy,' Spock started, voice stoic and calm, just like he was reading a report on the bridge, but his eyes, oh his eyes Jim couldn't interpret the exact emotion they were broadcasting. 'I was insensitive about your sentiments.'

'Spock—' Jim tried to stop him, he didn't want go over that fight they'd had in front of the entire Academy. But Spock didn't let him speak.

'Accusing you about changing the conditions of the test was logical,' Spock avoided his eyes for a second and when they locked on Jim's they were fully charged with emotions that would take Jim a few minutes to compile. Regret, maybe? 'But when I mentioned your father, I should have known that it would be uncomfortable for you.'

Of course bringing up Jim's father would upset Jim. That was a low blow and Spock had done that on purpose. Jim had wanted to punch him in the face, in front of the entire Academy. What was Spock trying to do? Bringing this up now wasn't a good idea. He was feeling bad for Spock because of Bone's fuck up, but now he was annoyed. It wasn't the right time to talk about it, not when Spock was pretty much drugged.

'My goal in that moment was to prove you wrong to the council,' Spock continued, lowering his head. 'But only when my planet was destroyed and my mother murdered,' Spock paused as if gaining courage to look Jim in the eyes again. When he met Jim's eyes, he continued with a broken voice. 'I was able to understand the pain I made you feel.'

'And for that,' Spock continued, 'I apologize.'

Jim didn't move; he didn't know what to do, or to say. First, Spock annoyed him by talking about his father and now Spock wanted to bear his soul, lowering all his Vulcan shields and apologizing? Jim couldn't deny that working with Spock was good, his efficiency was remarkable, and they made a good team. But this?

He didn't know how long he stared at Spock, not only stared, but gaped as well. He felt that he needed to say something, and when Spock blinked in resignation or defeat, Jim did what he would later say could have been the stupidest thing in his life. He moved forward and touched Spock's lips with his own.

He felt Spock tense, and he was about to retreat from the kiss when Spock started to reciprocate. He opened his mouth and allowed Jim's tongue to explore it. Spock's mouth was delicious, his lips were soft and the inside was soft and comfortably warm. He caressed Spock's mouth slowly, maybe trying to show through the kiss that things were okay between them and he understood how Spock felt, that the fight in front of the Academy was in the past.

And that was the moment he remembered.

'Spock' he said breaking the kiss. Spock looked at him intently. 'Do that thing Vulcans do.'

'I fail to understand your request, Jim.' Spock was confused which Jim found adorable. And he wanted to melt because of the affectionate way Spock said his name.

'That thing with your hands,' Jim grabbed Spock's right hand and put it near his face, but not touching. Spock's eyes widened.

'A meld?'

'Yeah, yeah, a meld.' Jim smiled.

'Jim, I am in not total control of my mind. A meld may be dangerous.'

Jim knew Spock wasn't himself; all the events of the night were a pretty fat clue. But somehow this was his chance, their chance, of making everything between them right and then maybe everything would change.

'Please, Spock.' Jim pleaded, putting his best baby eyes to use on Spock. 'I trust in you that if things get out of control, you'll retreat. You don't have to show me anything, I just need to show you something.' He really trusted this not-so-controlled Spock more than stoic-Spock.

He added: 'Don't make me order you.'

'I will do as you ask, but I must make it a shallow meld.' Spock informed. 'It will be easier to control in my state.'

Jim nodded and Spock carefully placed his fingers over his face. Jim felt a light brush of electricity run through his skin, but after a few moments he felt Spock's presence inside his head. For a second, he felt dizzy like he was drunk. This was probably how Spock felt. When he managed to control that feeling, he concentrated on showing Spock how he really felt. He looked at Spock's concentrated face and allowed himself to open up.

At first, he showed his feelings about how Spock made him feel that day in front of the Academy. He felt Spock flinch, but when Jim started showing him how his feelings for Spock were changing, he felt Spock relaxing. He showed Spock all his admiration, how brilliant he thought he was, how annoyed he got when Spock proved flawlessly that he was right, and how much he longed for their friendship to blossom and become something that would change their lives.

And then something the other Spock had told him about started happening. A mind meld was a two-way emotional transfer. And Jim started to feel Spock's feelings flowing through the meld. Admiration was a mutual thing, apparently. Spock showed him how much he admired and trusted his Captain. Jim could feel the affection Spock felt in every image Spock showed of him. And it was at that moment that Spock let slip how much he loved his mother and how lonely he felt without her presence in his life.

Spock ended the meld abruptly. He was clearly showing too much already, Jim concluded. Spock's eyes were saying I'm sorry. But Jim knew his pain, Spock was totally right when he said that they shared the same pain. Jim's heart was breaking when he realized that Spock's mother really loved her son and she was probably, in Spock's life, the only person in his world that literally demonstrated human love for him.

And that was when Spock kissed him, maybe because of his haziness or maybe because he really needed the contact. Of course, Jim reciprocated the kiss; his hands encircled Spock's head and he felt Spock's arms go around him, bringing them closer. Spock's lips were a place he felt like coming back to more in the future. There was need in the kiss, Spock was an eager kisser, but the kiss held no lust. It was more of a pact, a pact of understanding and promises. Promises that things would be different now, that they would always be together and trusting each other. And maybe something else, something else that was new, but was blossoming deep in their hearts.

When the kiss ended, Jim looked at Spock's face. It was really close to him, Spock's lips a deeper shade of green and his eyes completely calm. He ran a thumb over Spock's cheek and smiled fondly at him. And for the first time in his life he saw Spock's lip line go up slightly. It was a subtle smile, but Spock's eyes broadcast everything. Jim couldn't believe Spock was smiling at him and he desperately hoped that this wouldn't be the last time he saw that expression.

'You must sleep,' Jim said softly disentangling himself from Spock.

'You are correct,' Spock replied all-Vulcan-y.

Spock allowed Jim to manhandle him under the too light blanket. The blankets were Starfleet issue; he noticed that Spock's seemed a lot lighter than his. Probably because Vulcans didn't need many covers, since they were naturally hot. Once Spock was settled Jim made his way to the door.

'Jim,' Spock called again, his voice pleading like before. Jim was beginning to get attached to that now and would probably miss it when Spock was his old-self again.

'Don't worry Spock; I'm just going to my quarters to get my pajamas. I'll be back in a second.'

'I will wait for you.'

Jim literally ran when he was out of Spock's room. Their rooms were close, but he wanted to be back before Spock fell asleep. He got inside his quarters, grabbed the pajamas, clean underwear and a pair of socks.

When he returned to Spock's quarters, Spock was fast asleep, blanket pulled up his neck. Jim couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, but decided to keep his promise anyway.

Jim stripped from his uniform and boots, put on his pajamas and climbed into bed with Spock. He rested his head in one of the spare pillows and rested a hand on Spock's hip, over the covers. Just to let him know he was there, when Spock grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, he gladly welcomed by the warmness of Spock's body against his.

He allowed himself a small smile and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>McCoy had a good night. After a turbulent day, he barely thought that he would have a good night's sleep, but he did. The previous day had been hectic with the cases of headaches, homesickness, and those that just went to the sick bay because they wanted some attention. The previous day had also been the day that the whole crew had been vaccinated, and he felt proud to acknowledge that indeed all the crew members (and himself) had been vaccinated.<p>

The not so good fact about the previous day was that now he had hundreds of reports to fill. The Federation had some norms that McCoy would always bitch about, and filling reports was one of them. He knew he had a long and busy day ahead of him, the nurses would help him, but he was the CMO so he had to check all their work as well.

Acknowledging the long and busy day he had ahead of him, McCoy decided to take his time during the breakfast, it had been almost half an hour he had been sitting in the Officer's Mess when Jim entered the room. McCoy signaled to him and when Jim nodded in his direction, he resumed to slowly eating his food.

He looked at Jim again and noticed that he was very talkative, his hair was moist and the man smiled at everyone. Leonard felt something was different about him, but couldn't pinpoint what.

When Jim finished filling up his plate, and started walking toward him, his mind finally decided to remember about Jim's call the night before. He just didn't know how Jim could be smiling after taking care of an ill and emotional Spock. He smiled to himself.

'Good morning, Bones!' Jim said way too cheerfully and sat down on the chair in front of him.

'Well, at least for some it is a good morning.' McCoy's voice wasn't cheerful at all.

'Bones, I don't know what you put in that drink', Jim started. 'But Spock was a completely different Vulcan after that.'

'What do you mean by that?' Now McCoy was curious, but he felt grateful for Jim's initiative to bring up the Spock subject.

'Well, he was still feeling pretty shitty because of the vaccine reaction, but after that drink, he kinda...' Jim was lost for words. 'It was like his human side was his only side.'

'I'm not following, Jim.'

'I don't know how to explain.' Jim paused, 'We talked, Bones, like real human-friends.'

'Oh,' was all that McCoy had to say.

'We did a little bit more than talking, though –'

'Oh God, Jim!' McCoy groaned. 'Don't tell me that the pointed-ear bastard really took advantage of you that you guys- …' McCoy gestured.

'No,' Jim practically shouted, voice annoyed. 'Not at all. It was like all Spock's defenses were down and couldn't control his emotions.'

The look on McCoy's face might have given him away to Jim, because when Jim spoke again Bones knew he was busted.

'Tell me, Bones. What did you give him?' Jim asked, voice serious.

'I just..' he shrugged, 'I just gave him a calming tea.'

'Was there something in that tea?'

'Maybe.' McCoy evaded. 'Did he drink it all?'

'Yeah, but what was in there?' Jim asked impatiently.

'I may have put some chocolate essence in the tea.'

'You did WHAT? Bones, you know what chocolate does to Vulcans.'

McCoy smirked; now Jim was irritated.

'Look, Jim, it was just a little bit.' McCoy explained. 'And I can assure you that Spock KNEW that there was chocolate in that tea.'

'Why are you saying that?'

'The reactions to the vaccine weren't so strong that he wouldn't notice there was chocolate in that tea.' McCoy explained. 'And he drank it all, as you said.'

Jim stopped for a moment, processing what Bones had said.

'Maybe he wanted to drink that, Jim' McCoy insisted.

'Yeah,' Jim looked into the distance as if musing. 'You're right Bones; maybe he needed to drink that.'

'Why you say that, Jim?'

'Maybe one day I'll tell you.' And there was mischief in Jim's eye.

'Oh, come on, Jim! Spill it out!"

'Nope, not now.' Jim smiled at him. 'Look, Spock's coming. Leave him alone, okay?'

McCoy looked up and saw Spock approaching their table. Spock was the poster boy of clean; his uniform was neat as always and his face blank, as always. He walked very graciously, like he did every day. Clearly, he was fully recovered from his reaction to the vaccine and the chocolate "intoxication". Although McCoy already knew that Spock would make a full recovery from everything.

'Gentleman,' Spock's voice was normal: soft and cold. 'May I join you?'

'Sure, Spock,' Jim spoke before McCoy had a chance to open his mouth.

Spock looked at him as if asking for permission and McCoy just nodded. Spock sat on the chair next to Jim fluidly. When Spock and Uhura were involved, she would sit with him, but after the break up, McCoy had never seen them have meals together anymore. Maybe one day McCoy would be brave enough to ask either Uhura or Spock, what caused the break up. But what was in front of him now was strangely interesting.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Spock and Jim seemed completely comfortable in each other's company; it was McCoy who was starting to feel uncomfortable. This was really odd. Spock and Jim worked well enough together even though they fought like a married couple, but that was normal. When off duty, they never seemed to speak and McCoy knew that they would be polite with each other if they ever needed to talk, but that was their normal. What he had in front of him was kind of out of character.

'Is something wrong, Doctor?' Spock asked casually, as casual as a Vulcan could be. And McCoy knew that he'd been caught staring.

'Yeah, everything is all right.'

He cast a look at Jim, who grinned at him. He wanted to smack that grin off of Jim's face so badly, but managed to control himself.

'_Captain Kirk,'_ Uhura's voice flooded the mess. _'Your presence is required on the bridge.'_

'Well, I gotta go.' Jim said, standing up and finishing his cup of coffee. But before he left their table he turned to Spock.

'I hope you haven't forgotten about our chess game tonight?'

'I have not, Captain.' Spock answered.

McCoy saw the smile that it brought to Jim's face.

What fucked up alternate universe was he in where Jim and Spock were getting close and planning chess games? Was this doomsday day and nobody told him? He wanted to laugh, but his mind was still registering the last few minutes.

'Doctor,' Spock spoke a few seconds after Jim had gone out of the room. 'May I speak with you for a brief moment?'

'What is it, Spock?' His voice was calmer than he expected.

'You are the Chief Medical Officer of this vessel and your qualifications make you deserving of this position.' Spock spoke calmly looking at his tea. 'I noticed several times that your abundance of emotion sometimes impairs your judgment.'

McCoy arched an eyebrow; he knew Spock was insulting him in his Vulcan way, though he knew Spock hadn't finished yet.

'Your decision to force the vaccine in me without successful tests in Vulcans was an erroneous decision. And so was your decision to secretly put chocolate in my drink last night.'

McCoy really wanted to say something, but Spock was on a roll.

'Though your decisions based on emotions were highly illogical, they proved to be beneficial for me and the Captain. I do believe that without them the relationship between the Captain and myself would not have changed.' Spock said and met McCoy's eyes for the first time since he started. 'And I must agree with one of the things you told me yesterday.'

'What is it, Spock?' McCoy asked, really confused.

Spock rose tray in his hands: he looked carefully at McCoy.

'Yesterday you informed me that I would be grateful for what you were doing for me by injecting me with the vaccine without my consent.' Spock said and there was something in his eyes that told McCoy that Spock was simply teasing him.

'Yeah, I remember that. What is it, Spock?'

'Your logic in that matter was correct and I wish to convey a human emotion regarding your logic,' he paused. 'So I thank you, Leonard.' And with that Spock left him.

McCoy could swear that the man was almost smiling at him before he left. And now that Spock was gone, McCoy started to rewind everything that Spock told him. He insulted him and then he simply thanked him? That didn't make any sense.

And after a few minutes, when McCoy took a sip of his now cold coffee, he remembered Jim and Spock during breakfast and he finally realized what Spock was thanking him for.

'Oh, you green-blooded hobgoblin sonofa—'

Fim.


End file.
